threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
List of people of the Three Kingdoms
This is a list of all people who were active during the Three Kingdoms period, starting with the year 180 AD and ending with 280 AD. We offer two lists: an alphabetical list and another list where the people are listed per force. All fictional people are listed in our List of fictional people of the Three Kingdoms. All animals are listed in our List of animals of the Three Kingdoms. We have also listed all women separately in our List of women of the Three Kingdoms. =Alphabetically= A B completed uncertain *Banxia 頒下 of Wuhuan *Bao Zichun 鮑子春 of Wei *Bei Zhan 卑湛 of Wei *Bi Zili 畢子禮 of Wei *Bian Hui 卞暉 of Wei *Bian Long 卞隆 of Wei *Bian Shao 邊韶 of Han *Bo Huwen 白虎文 of Shu-Han *Bohou 白 active in 175 but may have lived longer. Add? *Bu Qing 卜清 of ? C *Cai 蔡, the Lady. Wife of Liu Biao. *Cai 蔡, the Lady. A daughter of Cai Yong. *Cai Feng 蔡諷 father of Cai Mao and Lady Cai of Liu Biao. *Cai Gu 蔡谷 Han, cousin of Cai Yong. *Cai Jiao 蔡較 Han Academician *Cai Mao 蔡瑁 Liu Biao, Cao Cao General *Cai Yan 蔡琰 Cao Cao Musician, Poet *Cai Yang 蔡揚 Cao Cao Officer *Cai Yi 蔡遺 Wu Politician *Cai Yong 蔡邕 Han Astronomer, Politician *Cai Zhan 蔡湛 Han Inspector of Bing Province *Cai Zhi 蔡質 Han Official *Cang Ci 倉慈 Wei General *Cao 曹, the Lady. Daughter of Cao Cao by the Lady Liu. *Cao 曹, the Lady. Daughter of Cao Cao, married Xun Yun. *Cao 曹, the Lady. Daughter of Cao Cao by the Lady Yin. *Cao 曹, the Lady. Daughter of a younger brother of Cao Cao, married to Sun Kuang and mother of Sun Tai. *Cao 曹, the Lady. Daughter of a younger brother of Cao Cao, probably Cao Yu, married to Xiahou Heng. *Cao 曹, the Lady. Daughter of Cao Pi and Lady Zhen. *Cao 曹, a younger brother of Cao Cao. *Cao Ang 曹昂 Cao Cao's eldest son. *Cao Anmin 曹安民 Cao Cao's nephew *Cao Bao 曹豹 Tao Qian Officer *Cao Biao 曹彪 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Sun. *Cao Bin 曹彬 younger brother of Cao Zhen. *Cao Boxing 曹伯興 eldest son of the eunuch Cao Jie. *Cao Cao 曹操 Han Officer *Cao Chong 曹沖 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Huan. *Cao Chun 曹純 son of Cao Chi and younger twin of Cao Ren. *Cao Cong 曹琮 son of Cao Ju. *Cao De 曹德 son of Cao Song *Cao Fan 曹範 son of Cao Ren. *Cao Fang 曹芳 Wei Emperor *Cao Fu 曹馥 eldest son of Cao Hong. *Cao Gan 曹幹 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Chen. *Cao Gun 曹袞 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Du. *Cao Hong 曹洪 nephew of Cao Song and Cao Ding. *Cao Hong 曹宏 Tao Qian Official *Cao Hua 曹華, the Lady. Daughter of Cao Cao. *Cao Huan 曹奐 Wei Emperor *Cao Hui 曹徽 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Song. *Cao Ji 曹棘 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Liu. *Cao Jie 曹節, the Lady. Second daughter of Cao Cao and wife of Emperor Xian. *Cao Jie 曹節 Han Eunuch *Cao Jie 曹楷 second son of Cao Ren. *Cao Jing 曹京 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Li. *Cao Ju 曹據 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Huan. *Cao Ju 曹秬 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Yin. *Cao Jun 曹峻 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Qin. *Cao Jun 曹均 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Zhou. *Cao Kang 曹抗 son of Cao Jun 均 presumably by the Lady Zhang. *Cao Lin 曹林 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Du. *Cao Mao 曹茂 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Zhao. *Cao Mao 曹髦 Wei Emperor *Cao Min 曹敏 son of Cao Jun 均. *Cao Pi 曹丕 Wei Emperor *Cao Qian 曹潛 Han Grand Administrator of Ba *Cao Quan 曹全 Han Official *Cao Ren 曹仁 cousin of Cao Cao and Wei General *Cao Ru 曹儒 Wei Minister and younger cousin of Xiahou Shang. *Cao Rui 曹叡 Wei Emperor *Cao Shao 曹紹 nephew of the eunuch Cao Jie. *Cao Shao 曹紹 cousin of Cao Cao. *Cao Shu 曹述 son of Cao Min 敏. *Cao Shuang 曹爽 son of Cao Zhen. *Cao Shuo 曹鑠 son of Cao Cao by his first wife the Lady Liu. *Cao Song 曹嵩 father of Cao Cao, member of the Xiahou clan, but adopted by Cao Teng. *Cao Tai 曹泰 eldest son of Cao Ren. *Cao Wan 曹琬 son of Cao Jun 均. *Cao Xian 曹憲, the Lady. Eldest daughter of Cao Cao. *Cao Xing 曹性 officer under Lü Bu. *Cao Xiong 曹熊 fourth son of Cao Cao by the Lady Bian. *Cao Xiu 曹休 junior cousin of Cao Cao. *Cao Xuan 曹玹 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Qin. *Cao Yan 曹演 son of Cao Chun 曹純. Held military command under Wei. *Cao Yi 曹壹 son of Cao Lin 曹林 and grandson of Cao Cao. *Cao Yin 曹寅 Han Grand Administrator of Wuling. *Cao Yu 曹瑜 Han General. Possible a brother of Cao Song. *Cao Yu 曹玉 younger brother of Cao Cao. Died young. *Cao Yu 曹宇 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Huan. *Cao Zan 曹贊 son of Cao Lin 曹林 and grandson of Cao Cao. *Cao Ze 曹則 Wei Politician *Cao Zhang 曹彰 second son of Cao Cao by the Lady Bian. *Cao Zhen 曹震 son of Cao Hong 曹洪. *Cao Zhen 曹真 son of Qin Shao and Cao kinsmen. Adopted by Cao Cao. General of Wei. *Cao Zheng 曹整 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Li. Shortly married to a daughter of Yuan Tan. *Cao Zhi 曹植 third son of Cao Cao by the Lady Bian. Poet and politician. *Cao Zhongxing 曹仲興 Second son of eunuch Cao Jie 曹節. Zhongxing is the style name. *Cao Zicheng 曹子乘 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Li. Zicheng is the style name. *Cao Ziji 曹子棘 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Liu. Ziji is the style name. *Cao Zijing 曹子京 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Li. Zijing is the style name. *Cao Ziqin 曹子勤 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Sun. Ziqin is the style name. *Cao Zishang 曹子上 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Sun. Zishang was his style name. *Cao Zizheng 曹子整 son of Cao Cao by the Lady Li. Zizheng was his style name. *Cao Zun 曹遵 kinsmen of Cao Zhen 真. Served Cao Cao. *Chai Yu 柴玉 Technician in musical instruments (bells) for Cao Cao. *Chang Boxian 常伯先 father of Chang Lin (SGZ Wei 23) *Chang Ji 常纪, the Lady. Daughter of Chang Qia. Married to Zhao Qian. People admired her for fine bearing when her husband and father died. (HYGZ 10) *Chang Lin 常林 Han, Cao Cao, Wei. Minister. SGZ 23. *Chang Nu 萇奴 Yuan Shu general (SGZ 1) *Chang Wu 昌務 bandit leader (HHS 50) *Chang Xi 昌豨 bandit leader who supported Lü Bu, allied Liu Bei and surrendered to Cao Cao. (SGZ 17) *Chang Xia 常冾 Han Inspector of Jing Province. SGZ 6, HYGZ 10 *Chang Yuan 常員 Han Grand Administrator of Zangke and Yongchang. HYGZ 4 and 11. *Che Zhou 車胄 Inspector of Xu Province for Cao Cao. Killed by Liu Bei in 199. SGZ Wei 1 and Shu 2. *Chen 陳, the Lady. Concubine 妾 of Cao Cao. (SGZ 20) *Chen 陳, the Lady. Bore a daughter to Sun Jian. (SGZ Wu 16) *Chen 陳, the Lady. Wife of Wei Ji and mother of Wei Quan. (JS 36) *Chen Ao 陳敖 son of Chen Biao 表. Wu 10 *Chen Bao 陳寶 Bandit *Chen Bao 陳寶 Headquarters Officer to Liu Zhang. (HHS 41, HYGZ 10) *Chen Biao 陳表 general and politician for Wu. SGZ Wu 10 *Chen Ce 陳策 hills bandit (SGZ 14) *Chen Chao 陳超 Assistant Officer of Yi Province (SGZ Shu 1) *Chen Chen 陳諶 clerk in the Offices of the Excellency of Works. (HHS 62) *Chen Cong 陳琮 Han Grand Administrator of Ruyin commandery (HHS 56) *Chen Dan 陳耽 Han politician (HHS 57) **Chen Dao 陳到 officer Liu Bei and Shu-Han. (SGZ Shu 15) *Chen Shao 陳绍 Han Grand Administrator of Cangwu commandery *Chen Shou 陳壽 Shu-Han, Wei, Jin Official, Author of Sanguo zhi. *Chen Wu 陳武 Wu Officer *Chen Xiu 陳脩 Wu officer. SGZ Wu 10 *Cheng Pu 程普 Wu Officer *Cheng Yu 程昱 Han Official *Chenggong Ying 成公英 *Chitu 赤兔 (see Red Hare) *Chu Gong 褚貢 Han Grand Administrator *Chunyu Qiong 淳于瓊 *Cuan Xi 爨習 Nanman Rebel uncertain *Cai Fang 蔡方 of Wei *Cai Gong 蔡貢 of Wu *Cai Tiao 蔡條 of Wu *Cai Wenzhi 蔡文至 of Wu *Cai Yang 蔡阳 of Cao Cao (d. 201)? *Cai Ying 蔡穎 of Wu *Cai Yuancai 蔡元才 of ? *Cai Zhong 蔡仲 a robber *Chang Diao 常雕 of Wei *Chang Fang 常房 of Shu-Han *Chang Jing 常靜 of Wei *Chang Ju 常俱 rebel leader *Chang Shi 常旹 of Wei D E *Emperor **Emperor Da of Wu 吳大帝; see Sun Quan 孫權 **Emperor Fei of Wei 魏廢帝; see Cao Fang 曹芳 **Emperor Jing of Wu 吳景帝; see Sun Xiu 孫休 **Emperor Ling of Han 漢靈帝 **Emperor Ming of Wei 魏明帝; see Cao Rui 曹叡 **Emperor Shao of Han 漢少帝 **Emperor Shao of Wei 魏少帝; see Cao Fang 曹芳 **Emperor Wen of Wei 魏文帝; see Cao Pi 曹丕 **Emperor Xian of Han 漢獻帝 **Emperor Xiaohuai of Shu-Han 蜀漢孝懷帝; see Liu Shan 劉禪 **Emperor Yuan of Wei 魏元帝; see Cao Huan 曹奐 **Emperor Zhaolie of Shu-Han 蜀漢昭烈帝; see Liu Bei 劉備 *Empress **Empress He 何皇后; see He 何, the Lady. **Empress Zhang 張皇后; see Zhang 張, the younger Lady **Empress Zhang 張皇后; see Zhang 張, the elder Lady *[[Zuoxiao 左校|Enclosure of the Left [Zuoxiao 左校]]] Black Mountain Bandit uncertain *Ehe Shaoge 餓何燒戈 of Qiang *Empress Bian of Cao Huan *Empress Bian of Cao Mao F G *Gan 甘, the Lady *Gan Ning 甘寧 Sun Quan Officer *Gao Ding 高定 Nanman Rebel *Gao Wang 高望 Han Eunuch *Gongsun Fan 公孫範 *Gongsun Yue 公孫越 *Gongsun Zan 公孫瓚 *Green Oxhorn [Qing Niujue 青牛角] (may be an anachronism of Oxhorn Zhang) *[[Guo Daxian 郭大賢|Great Virtue Guo [Guo Daxian 郭大賢]]] *Guan Hai 管亥 Bandit *Guan Ping 關平 Liu Bei Officer *Guan Xing 關興 *Guan Yu 關羽 Liu Bei Officer *Guanqiu Jian 毌丘儉 *Guo Da 郭大 Bobo Bandit *Guo Dian 郭典 *Guo Huai 郭淮 *Guo Jia 郭嘉 *Guo Nüwang 郭女皇 Wei Empress *Guo Sheng 郭勝 Han Eunuch *Guo Xun 郭勳 Han Inspector H *Han Dang 韓當 *Han Fu 韓馥 *Han Kui 韓悝 Han Eunuch *Han Xian 韓暹 Bobo Bandit *Han Zhong 韓忠 Yellow Turban *He Jin 何進 Han General *He Man 何曼 *He Miao 何苗 Han General *He Yi 何儀 *[[Hex Mark 的盧|Hex Mark [Dilu 的盧]]] Shu-Han Horse *Hu Cai 胡才 Bobo Bandit *Hu Zhen 胡軫 Dong Zhuo Officer *Hua Xin 華歆 *Hua Xiong 華雄 Dong Zhuo Officer *Huang 黃, the Lady wife of Zhuge Liang *Huang Chengyan 黃承彥 *Huang Gai 黃蓋 *Huang Shao 黃邵 Bandit *Huang Yan 黄衍 *Huang Zhong 黃忠 Shu-Han Officer *Huang Zu 黃祖 *Huangfu Gui 皇甫規 *Huangfu Song 皇甫嵩 Han General J *Ji Ling 紀靈 Yuan Shu Officer *Jia Chong 賈充 *Jia Xu 賈詡 *Jian Shuo 蹇碩 Han Eunuch *Jiang Wei 姜維 Shu-Han Officer *Jiao He 焦和 Guandong Coalition Member K completed section *Kan Ze 闞澤 Wu Scholar *Kebineng 軻比能 Xianbi Leader *Kewu 柯吾 Qiang Leader *Kong 孔, the Lady Kong Rong's daughter *Kong Chang 孔常 Han Officer *Kong Gui 孔桂 Wei General *Kong Rong 孔融 Han Scholar, Warlord *Kong Shang 孔尚 Han Grand Administrator of Julu *Kong Shun 孔順 Yuan Shao Officer *Kong Xian 孔羡 Wei Official *Kong Xin 孔信 Wei General *Kong Zhi 孔芝 Han Grand Administrator of Nanhai *Kong Zhou 孔伷 Han Inspector of Yu Province; Guandong Leader *Kujiu 苦蝤 (“Dry Grub”) Black Mountain Bandit *Kuai Liang 蒯良 Liu Biao Advisor *Kuai Qi 蒯祺 Liu Biao Official *Kuai Yue 蒯越 Liu Biao, Cao Cao Advisor *Kuitou 魁頭 Xianbi Leader uncertain *Kong Xun 孔恂 Jin General *Kong Yi 孔乂 Wei Official *Kouloudun 寇婁敦 Wei General, former Wuhuan leader *Kuang Changning 況長寧 *Kuang Qi 匡琦 Han General L *Li Dian 李典 *Li Hui 劉徽 *Li Jue 李傕 *Li Le 李樂 Bobo Bandit *Li Meng 李蒙 *Li Min 李旻 *Li Song 栗嵩 Han Eunuch *Li Tong 李通 Han Official *Li Xie 李燮 Han Official *Liang Gang 梁綱 *Liang Long 粱龍 *Liang Zhongning 梁仲寧 Yellow Turban *Liao Hua 廖化 Shu-Han Officer *Ling Tong 凌統 Wu Officer *Liu 劉, the lady Yuan Shao's Wife *Liu Ai 刘艾 *Liu Bei 劉備 Shu-Han Emperor *Liu Biao 劉表 *Liu Dai 劉岱 *Liu Hong 劉弘 Liu Bei's father *Liu Pi 劉辟 *Liu Shan 劉禪 Shu-Han Emperor *Liu Sheng 劉勝 *Liu Tao 劉陶 Han Senior Clerk *Liu Wei 劉衛 Han Grand Administrator *Liu Xiong 劉雄 Liu Bei's grandfather *Liu Xu 劉續 Han Official *Liu Xun 劉勛 *Liu Zihui 劉子惠 *Lu Su 魯肅 *Lu Xun 陸遜 Wu Strategist *Lü Bu 呂布 *Lü Bu 呂布, daughter of *Lü Jie 呂玠 *Lü Meng 呂蒙 *Lü Qiang 呂強 a "good" eunuch *Lü Rong 吕榮 Han Lady M *Ma Chao 馬超 *Ma Dai 馬岱 *Ma Xiang 馬相 *Ma Yuanyi 馬元義 Yellow Turban *Ma Zhong 馬忠 *Maidservant 侍婢 *Meng Huo 孟獲 Nanman Rebel *Meng Yan 孟琰 Nanman Rebel *Mi 糜, the Lady N *Niu Fu 牛輔 Dong Zhuo Officer O completed P *Pang Degong 庞德公 famous scholar and uncle of Pang Tong. *Pang E 龐娥, the Lady. See Zhao E 趙娥. *Pang Gong 龐恭 Rebelled against Ma Chao. *Pang Hong 龐宏 Grand Administrator for Shu-Han. *Pang Huan 龐渙 Jin politician *Pang Ji 龐季 Liu Biao official *Pang Ji 龐紀 advisor of Yuan Shao *Pang Yan 龐延 Wei official *Pang Yu 龐淯 Han and Wei General *Pang Yue 龐樂 general of Liu Zhang *Pang Rou 龐柔 cousin of Pang De, but served Liu Bei. *Pang Shanren 龐山人 son of Pang Degong. Married a sister of Zhuge Liang. Also known as Pang Shanmin 民. *Pang Tong 龐統 Liu Bei Advisor *Pang Xi 龐羲 Liu Zhang and Liu Bei general *Pei Bi 裴畢 Han Magistrate of Zheng county in Jingzhao. *Pei Hui 裴徽 Wei Inspector of Ji Province. **Pei Mao 裴茂 Han General *Pei Wei 裴頠 Jin philosopher *Peng Tuo 彭脫 Yellow Turban *Ping-Han Daji 平漢大計 (see Grand Design to Pacify Han) *[[Yu Du 于毒|Poison Yu [Yu Du 于毒]]] Black Mountain Bandit uncertain *Pan Man 潘滿 of Wei and Han *Pan Mi 潘秘 of Wu *Pan Ping 潘平 of Wu *Pan Zhu 潘翥 of Wu *Pang Di 龐迪 of Han *Pang Hui 龐會 of Wei *Pang Lin 龐林 of Shu-Han and Wei *Pang Shu 龐舒 of Han *Pang Xi 龐熙 of Wei *Pang Yan 龐延 of Shu-Han *Pang Zeng 龐曾 of Wei *Pang Zixia 龐子夏 of ? Q *Qiao 喬, the Lady Qiao 大喬 *Qiao 喬, the Lady Qiao 小喬 *Qiao Mao 喬瑁 *Qiao Xuan 橋玄 Han Official and father of the 2 Qiaos *Qin Xie 秦頡 Han Grand Administrator *Qu Mu 渠穆 Han Eunuch *Qu Yi 麴義 Yuan Shao Officer R *Rao Zhu 饒助 Wu official *Raolong Zong 擾龍宗 Han member of the Imperial Censorate. *[[Red Hare 赤兔|Red Hare [Chitu 赤兔]]] horse of Lü Bu. *Ren 任, the Lady. A concubine 妾 of Cao Pi. *Ren An 任安 Liu Yan and Liu Zhang scholar. *Ren Fan 任藩 Han politician who urged Cao Cao to become Duke. *Ren Fu 任福 Wei General and former Han Colonel in the Northern Army. *Ren Guang 任光 Han Registrar of Kuaiji commandery. *Ren Jun 任峻 General of Cao Cao. *Ren Kai 任愷 Jin politician. *Ren Kui 任夔 officer of Liu Bei. *Ren Lan 任覽 Second son of Ren Jun and Wei official. *Ren Qi 任岐 Han General. *Ren Xian 任先 Cao Cao (Wei?) official. *Ren Yang 任養 Han general, supported Ma Chao. **Ren Zhi 任芝 Eunuch of Han uncertain *Ren Du 任度 of Wu *Ren Jia 任嘏 of Wei *Ren Yi 任奕 of Wei S *[[Shadow Runner 絕影|Shadow Runner [Jueying 絕影]]] Cao Cao Horse *Shamoke 沙摩柯 *Shen Pei 審配 *Shi Xie 士燮 *Sima Ju 司馬俱 *Sima Shi 司馬師 *Sima Yan 司馬炎 Jin Emperor *Sima Yi 司馬懿 *Sima Zhao 司馬昭 Wei Officer *Song Dian 宋殿 Han Eunuch *Su Fei 蘇飛 *Sui Yuanjin 眭元進 *Sun 孫, the Lady 尚香 Sun Quan's sister *Sun Ben 孫賁 *Sun Ce 孫策 Warlord *Sun Hao 孫皓 *Sun Jian 孫堅 Yuan Shu General *Sun Kuang 孫匡 *Sun Liang 孫亮 *Sun Quan 孫權 Wu Emperor *Sun Xia 孫夏 Yellow Turban *Sun Xiu 孫休 *Sun Zhang 孫璋 Han Eunuch T *Taishi Ci 太史慈 Sun Quan Officer *Tang Zhou 唐周 Yellow Turban W *Wang Du 王度 Yellow Turban *Wang Kuang 王匡 *Wang Yi 王異 *Wang Yuanji 王元姫 *Wang Yun 王允 *Wei Yan 魏延 Shu-Han Officer *Wei Zi 衛茲 *Wen Chou 文醜 Yuan Shao Officer *Wen Yang 文鴦 *[[Boque 白雀|White Sparrow [Boque 白雀]]] Black Mountain Bandit *Wu Ba 吳霸 Yellow Turban *Wu Gang 吳綱 *Wu Jing 吳景 *Wu Lan 吳蘭 X *Xia Mou 夏牟 *Xia Yun 夏暉 Han Eunuch *Xiahou Ba 夏侯霸 *Xiahou Dun 夏侯惇 Wei Officer *Xiahou Yuan 夏侯淵 Cao Cao Officer *Xiang Xu 向栩 Han Eunuch *Xu Chu 許褚 Wei Officer *Xu Feng 徐奉 *Xu Gong 許貢 *Xu He 徐和 *Xu Huang 徐晃 Wei Officer *Xu Qiu 徐璆 Han Inspector *Xu Rong 徐榮 Dong Zhuo Officer *Xu Xiang 許相 (check if hanzi is correct) *Xu You 許攸 *Xue Fang 薛方 Han Official Y *Yan Gang 嚴綱 Gongsun Zan Officer *Yan Liang 顏良 Yuan Shao Officer *Yang Ci 禓賜 Han Excellency *Yang Feng 楊奉 Bobo Bandit *[[Huanglong 黃龍|Yellow Dragon [Huanglong 黃龍]]] Black Mountain Bandit *Yong Kai 雍闓 Nanman Rebel *Yuan Gong 袁貢 *Yuan Shang 袁尚 Yuan Sho's Son *Yuan Shao 袁紹 Warlord *Yuan Shu 袁術 Zhong Emperor *Yuan Tan 袁譚 Yuan Shao's Son *Yuan Xi 袁熙 *Yuan Yao 袁耀 *Yuan Yi 袁遺 *Yuan Yin 袁胤 *Yue Jin 樂進 *Yue Song 樂松 *Yufuluo 於夫羅 Z *Zhang Bao 張寶 Yellow Turban *Zhang Bao 張苞 Shu-Han *Zhang Bo 張伯 Yellow Turban *Zhang Chao 張超 Han Officer *Zhang Chunhua 張春華 Sima Yi's Wife *Zhang Fei 張飛 Shu-Han Officer *Zhang Gong 張恭 Han Eunuch *Zhang He 張郃 Wei Officer *Zhang Jue 張角 Yellow Turban *Zhang Jun 張鈞 Han Gentleman of the Palace *Zhang Liang 張梁 Yellow Turban *Zhang Liao 張遼 Wei Officer *Zhang Mancheng 張曼成 Yellow Turban *Zhang Miao 張邈 *Zhang Rang 張讓 Han Eunuch *Zhang Wen 张温 Han Excellency *Zhang Xiu 张脩 Rice Rebel *Zhang Yang 張楊 *Zhao Fu 趙浮 *Zhao Hong 趙弘 Yellow Turban *Zhao Qian 趙謙 Han Grand Administrator *Zhao Yun 趙雲 Shu-Han Officer *Zhao Zhi 趙祗 *Zhao Zhong 趙忠 Han Eunuch *Zhen 甄, the lady *Zhen Yi 甄逸 father of Lady Zhen *Zheng Ang 正昂 *Zhong Hui 鍾會 *Zhou Ang 周昂 *Zhou Tai 周泰 *Zhou Xin 周昕 *Zhou Yu 周瑜 *Zhou Yu 周㬂 *Zhu Bao 朱褒 Nanman Rebel *Zhu Jun 朱儁 Han General, fought against the Yellow Turbans *Zhu Zhi 朱治 *Zhuge Dan 諸葛誕 *Zhuge Jin 諸葛瑾 *Zhuge Jing 諸葛靚 *Zhuge Jun 諸葛均 *Zhuge Ke 諸葛恪 *Zhuge Liang 諸葛亮 *Zhuge Pan 諸葛攀 *Zhuge Qiao 諸葛喬 *Zhuge Rong 諸葛融 *Zhuge Song 諸葛竦 *Zhuge Zhi 諸葛直 *Zong Yuan 宗員 *Zou Jing 鄒靖 *Zu Mao 祖茂 *Zuo Ci 左慈 *Zuo Feng 左豐 Han Eunuch *[[Zuo Zizhangba 左髭丈八|Zuo with the Eighty-foot Moustache [Zuo Zizhangba 左髭丈八]]] Black Mountain Bandit =By force= Category:Characters Category:Personages Category:Lists